


Mouse Spider

by orphan_account



Category: Gen-Project
Genre: trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On candy stripe legs the spider man comes<br/>Softly through the shadow of the evening sun<br/>Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead,<br/>Looking for the victim shivering in bed,<br/>Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and suddenly!<br/>A movement in the corner of the room!<br/>And there is nothing I can do,<br/>When I realize with fright<br/>That the spider man is having me for dinner tonight..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missulena

         _Everything is bright. The room with the wide windows, bringing endless rays of light like the sun was outside of her window, and while it felt like she'd be scorched alive by the blinding rays, it was cold and windy, and as her eyes adjusted to the white light, she saw that she was in an endless field of flowers, as far as the eye could see. It was a stunning sight, and as she walked barefooted through the meadow, she heard the voices of two children call from behind her. She turned around and saw her seven year old brother, Taavi, and her ten year old sister, Vuokko, and they ran into her arms like they hadn't seen eachother in a million years. It felt like a lifetime ago, since Soile had seen them, smiling with those rosy cheeks of theirs, and seeing her siblings again filled her with more happiness than she'd felt in a long time. "We missed you, sister. Why have you never come to visit us?" Vuokko asked, and Soile smiled something melancholy. "You were always so far away," the older girl replied. "Won't you stay with us forever? Don't you miss us?" Taavi pleaded, tugging on her arm. He was always so spoiled, but Soile would do anything for her siblings. "Of course I miss you, but it's not my time to be with you yet," she reasoned, trying to explain that she wouldn't be able to see them for a long time. They nodded in unison at her answer, until everything froze like someone pressed 'pause' on a T.V._

_"Don't you miss them, Soile? Why don't you stay?" a voice asked, one that she couldn't identify. "There are people that need me, and I cannot abandon them," Soile explained, looking around the meadow for the source of the voice, but was disappointed to find nothing. "Didn't Taavi and Vuokko need you? Where were you then?"_

 

_The scene changes._

_Everything is dark, and all Soile can see is blood as she hung backwards out the window of the flipped car. She tries to move, but she can't, and she can see Vuokko's mangled body from where she was launched out of the vehicle. Her eyes were lifeless, her head would have been sawed clean off had the debris managed to cut completely through her spinal cord, but her head just hung at an odd angle like some sort of broken doll, her blonde hair being more red than golden because of the blood coming out of her cracked skull. Soile didn't know where to look, she couldn't move to see if Taavi was alright, she couldn't see if her mother was alive, all she could see was Vuokko's small, dismantled body as glass shards stuck out of her at odd angles. Soile was terrified, and she was in complete shock, half of her body being crushed, completely unable to move._

_"Where were you then, Soile? Paralyzed? You should've been the one with half her body in pieces, not her. She had so much to live for, and you had nothing. You should've died that day. If I had known you were in the back seat, I would've aimed there, but no one can change the past, and you can never forget it," the voice spoke, getting closer and louder, dread filling Soile's mind. "Funny how I aimed to kill your mother, but she was the only one who escaped intact. But don't worry, she was eventually dealt with, I assure you."_

_The voice took the form of a sharply-dressed enby with short, silver hair, and sharp eyes that could kill you if they so desired. Soile didn't recognize them, or their voice, and she started to piece things together. She couldn't speak, but in the midst of her terror and confusion, she concluded that whoever they were, they were responsible for this whole mess. For everything. "My name is Missulena," they said, crouching down over Soile's paralyzed body. "Do you know who I am? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you don't. I could be a figment of your imagination, your crumbling and broken mind. My name is all you need to know. Fear it, and become familiar with it, because I didn't tap into your head for you to just forget this all. We could help you, Soile, despite what your aunt tells you, but you need to let us. If you won't give in, then, well... we'll find you. We always do, and you can't run forever, little rabbit."_

 

\---

 

     Soile lunged forward as she awoke in an instant, her head aching like she'd been hit in the head with a club. She didn't know what time it was, just that it was dark, and her heart pounded so loud that she could hear it. She moved a hand to her head, wiping off some of the cold sweat that had formed, and tying her hair back so her bangs weren't sticking to her face. Whatever that was... it was surreal and creepy. She had never had nightmares about the accident; she could barely remember the details until now. Who was the one speaking in her dream? Missulena? She had never heard the name before, and she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and searched the name, but all that came up was some type of spider. Was that a... hint? Was Missulena really one of the people looking for her? If they managed to tap into her dreams and memories, then what's stopping them from sifting through her brain and finding her address? Were there even Gens that powerful? There weren't many psychic Gens, were there?

     She had so many questions, but no one to answer them. Kielo might know something, but... No. Kielo couldn't know about this dream. Kielo would automatically take it as a sign that they weren't safe, and make them move again. Maybe this Missulena person was just bluffing, they  _had_ to be. Maybe they had no clue where she was, and was just doing it to scare her. Maybe Missulena isn't even a real person, just someone Soile formed in her dreams unconsciously. It was a terrifying thought, but there was nothing Soile could do about it. She was caught in a trap, at the mercy of a spider, fangs bared and ready to sink it's poison into her very subconscious. She didn't know what to do, if she should even worry, but she felt like she wasn't going to be sleeping again for a while. She couldn't risk having them tap into her dreams again, she wasn't ready to relive the accident. She wanted to forget it all, but maybe that was too much to ask for.


	2. Drown

        "What are you going to do if they find you and I'm not around? Your powers are weak, and they'll show you no mercy if you try running. They'll take you, and drag you off to who knows where, and hollow you out until you're nothing but a shell- and that's  _if_ you survive whatever they put you through. Don't you understand?! You can't let people protect you forever, Soile, so pick up the knife and come at me again."

        Soile glared daggers as she sobbed and reached across the floor for the knife from where she lay, the breath knocked out of her from Kielo's punch to her stomach. Kielo had always tried to teach Soile how to fight like her, all blades, having to rely on your strength and prowess rather than IBM for combat.  _This is how we humans fight_ , is what she had said, but Soile wasn't just a human, it was practically in her DNA to fight like an Innovator, but even then, she was so weak and easily defeated, and Kielo took it upon herself to teach the young Gen how to fight in the most efficient way possible, at least by her standards, anyway. They'd been at it for hours, and Soile was exhausted, sore from sparring with her agile and strong aunt, who had been fighting since she was younger than Soile. Soile knew she'd have bruises, and her arms were still healing from her near-death experience at the mall, and she ached all over and she was going to feel really beat up in the morning, but if Kielo insisted this was a good idea, then Soile didn't have much of a say in it. 

        The girl picked up the blade and stood up again, gasping for air like she'd been robbed of it, her thin legs feeling like jello as she struggled to regain her stance. "Kielo, p-please, I-I'm not l-like you, I-I..." she tried to speak, tears staining her cheeks, but her lungs still hurt from being knocked down before, making protesting hard. "I c-can't  _f_ _ight_ like y-you do..."

        "You don't know what these people are capable of, Soile, they're all innovators, and they're all more powerful than I am, so if fighting me when I'm not at my strongest is hard for you, then you have little hope of escaping them when they find you, believe me." Her aunt spoke, firm with her words. Of course Kielo cared about Soile's well being, but Soile had been so spoiled and nurtured and shielded from all the horrors she'd have to face in the future, that she would need to have a rude awakening to understand the severity of the situation. Soile didn't know half of how bad these people really were, or even what they were like at all, the only person she'd met from that group was Missulena  _(If you could even call that a meeting at all, that is)_ , and while they seemed powerful enough, Soile didn't know just what they were capable of.

        At least, until she was passing out on the floor of her living room, the knife clattering against the wood, with Kielo's slightly horrified face looking down at her as everything went dark.

 

         _She was floating, deep in the ocean, a weight holding onto her leg as she tried to swim upward..._

_but Soile knew she never learned to swim, and, well, the weight of her bones made sinking a lot faster. She could see the soft waves of her hair trailing in front of her as she's pulled down, keeping her eyes on the sunlight above as she choked out for air. She couldn't breathe, and the deep blue of the water made her vision fuzzy as she couldn't see anything around her other than that endless blue ocean. Her heart was pounding, and it was getting louder and louder as she struggled to free herself from whatever was holding her down- whoever was holding her down. She glanced down to see a pair of dark, lifeless eyes, in the figure pulling her deeper, shadows threatening to engulf her like ink._

_Her vision was fading as someone took hold on her arm from above, the sun making them hard to identify, but Soile looked up, she could distinctly see a pair of brilliant blue eyes, whose owner was pulling her free from the grasp of the shadows beneath her, pulling her back up to the surface. The ocean got clearer and brighter, and bubbles flurried around them in the water. If she hadn't been drowning, it might've been a beautiful sight, but her lack of air was making it hard to see and think. She could almost make out the face of her savior as she's pulled out of the water, but then-_

Her aunt looks  _mortified_ , spewing apologies in three different languages and Soile couldn't even think clearly. Her head was pounding and only two names were running through her head:  _Valo_ and  _Missulena_. Valo, her savior, and Missulena, the anchor pulling her down. Missulena was dragging her deeper into the ocean... but Valo was the one who pulled her back up, and Soile wasn't sure if this dream was one that Missulena had tried to manipulate or not. It had to be, at first, but maybe... maybe they lost control, and that's why Valo- the person who made her happiest- was able to pull her back up again. It's an iffy theory but she couldn't think of another explanation. "Soile! Soile, are you okay? I'm sorry, I was too hard on you-" Kielo's voice was drowned in her thoughts, Soile's body ached and her head hurt, but there were bigger issues than that. If Missulena was able to tap into her dreams so easily, then she may be in a load of trouble. Soile was able to fend them off this time, which was a good sign, but if Missulena was relentless, then Soile felt like she wasn't going to be safe for much longer.


End file.
